Fairy Tail High The Lost Book
by LazerPanda13
Summary: Fairy Tail High is a great school. Famous for what troublesome students they have and for what a great education they provide students. After school Levy and Lucy go to the bookstore and they find an odd book. When they read it, something is… off. The events in the book start happening in real life! Ships include: NaLu GaLe/Gajevy Jerza Gruvia with minor Elfgreen and Bixanna Thx!
1. Chapter 1 The Book

**Chapter One The Book**

~Levy~

I walked out of my apartment complex and into the town of Magnolia with everything I needed tucked inside by bag. I am the happiest person alive. Why? Because I, Levy McGarden have been accepted to Fairy Tail High. I have always wanted to join that school since I was in 5th grade. The school was founded years ago and it still stands today, which I think is pretty amazing. It features grades 10-12 so I had to take 9th grade at Sabertooth High. As I walked down the streets I was proud to wear my uniform. I wore a red and white tie, a light yellow short sleeved under shirt with a red buttoned up vest. It also came with a cute black skirt with matching shoes and white socks that came to the middle of my shin. In pictures I've seen of the school a lot of girls will pull up their skirts to make them shorter. I don't understand why. Do they like showing their butt to the entire school?

"Well, I know where you're going?" I turned around and stopped when I saw a blonde haired girl wearing the same uniform as me. She's tall. Well, everybody is taller than this 4"10 girl. She had big brown eyes and her hair is pulled up to a high side pony-tail held together by a white bow. She looks to be around sixteen or seventeen years old. She held out her hand with a smile spread across her face. "My name's Lucy." She said in a welcoming tone. I took her hand and shook it. "My name is Levy. Levy McGarden. It's nice to meet you Lucy." I said. "You too." replied Lucy. I released my grip on her hand and let it rest at my side.

I continued to walk and Lucy walked next to me. We made our way down the sidewalk to the school. "So, Levy… what grade are you going into?" Asked Lucy.

"I'm going into 10th. How about you?" I asked still looking forward.

"I'm also going into 10th!" She said like it was the best thing in the world.

There was a little silence before I spoke up.

"So, Lucy where are you from?"

"I'm originally from a town North of Mongolia called Largin. Where are you from?"

"I've lived in Mongolia all my life with my mom."

"What about your dad?"

I never wanted to think about what happened but Lucy looks like somebody I can trust. But, not yet. Not with this secret.

"He was part of the armed forces that went to attack some terrorist groups. He… never made it back home." I lied. It was the first thing that came to my mind and I'm pretty sure it was believable.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine." I smiled. We ended up talking like we'd been friends for years until we reached the school.

It was an immense building. Probably the biggest one I've ever seen. It is a yellow bricked building with a short dark gray roof. Tall black gates surrounded the school and the place where they opened read, "Fairy Tail High." I peered through the gate and saw the most exquisite garden in the world. It had an arrangement of black lilies, red roses, pink chrysanthemums and yellow daisies. Surrounding the flower bed where dark crimson bricks. It is so beautiful! "Well, after you." Said Lucy gesturing towards the gate. I opened it and walked through it. There were several students loitering about. I took another look at the flower bed and saw three boys fighting towards it. One had spiky pink hair, light tan skin and has a muscular body. Another has really dark hair, with his shirt off. He has pale skin and a toned muscular body. The tallest of them all has long black spiky hair. He has piercings above his eyebrows, on the sides of his nose and down his chin. He has tan skin and scowl splattered on his face.

They were being followed by a red head girl who looked to be furious at the three. A blue haired man with a strange mark around his eye who looked a little frightened of the red head. And a blue haired girl who had her hand clasped together and raised to her chests. I followed her gaze and she was staring at the shirtless boy. I could swear she was cheering him on. Lucy walked over to them and I decided to follow. When we got there the boys had made their way to the flower bed and it was destroyed. All of the males that were fighting were panting heavily while glaring at each other. I know it wasn't my business to scold them but I was just so mad on what they had just destroyed. I walked up to them and they all looked at me. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DESTROYED?! THOSE FLOWERS ARE EXTREMELY HARD TO GROW IN MAGNOLIA! YOU ALSO JUST RUINED THE BEAUTIFUL SIGHT! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU WERE FIGHTING ABOUT BUT _OBVIOUSLY_ IT WAS SOMETHING STUPID!" I yelled. They all started at me in shock, including the red head. I yelled all of that in one breath so I was panting just as the boys were.

They all looked at me for a while before Lucy came up to me. "Levy, I think you need to calm down," I nodded and looked up at her then smiled. She gave me a small smile back and then gestured towards everybody. "Levy, these are some of my friends." Said Lucy. Now, I was just embarrassed. I just yelled at Lucy's friends and for something that could have been easily taken care of. Ugh. I can be a real idiot sometimes. "I-I'm sorry." I said. The black haired boy walked up to me and patted my head. "Never knew so much anger could be tucked away in a Shrimp." He said. "Hey! My name's Levy and I'm not that short." I said.

"Yea, compared to a 4th grader. Gihi." He laughed.

"Gajeel, leave Levy her alone." Said the redhead.

The tall boy, named Gajeel backed away in fear. Does everybody fear her?

The redhead walked up to me and held out her hand. "I'm Erza Scarlet… Levy, is it?" She asked. I shook her hand and nodded. "Nice to meet you Erza." I said with a smile. "This is Juvia Lockser," She pointed to the blue haired girl and she waved then her face turned into a scowl. "Stay away from Gray-sama and Juvia won't kill Levy." She said. I have no clue why she talks in third person, but I just shook it off. "Jellal Fernandez," She pointed to the boy with the unusual tattoo. He gave me a small smile and I smiled back. "You've already met Gajeel Redfox," Gajeel gave out a 'tch' noise before rolling his eyes. "Gray Fullbuster," Erza pointed to the guy that was shirtless. I started at his chest wondering why he didn't have a shirt on. He looked down and then cursed before running off. "He has a bad habit of stripping." Lucy Whispered. "And that's Natsu Dragneel." Erza pointed to the pink haired boy and he gave me a large grin. I smiled back and the bell rang, signaling that class was about to start. "We better go." I said.

Lucy and I made our way inside and the school looked bigger on the inside than it does on the outside. I pulled out my schedule to find out what my first class is. Math, room 405. "Awe man! I have history first." Said Lucy looking over my shoulder. "Well, I'll see ya in the next class we have together." I said as I waved goodbye. Lucy waved back and she walked over to Natsu. I'm betting they have history together. I then walked off to math class.

~Lucy~

I walked next to Natsu as we made our way to history class. I met Natsu back in middle school. We were partners for dissecting a frog. We were working on the frog when Natsu just had to look at the heater. So, are Natsu being Natsu, he turned the heater on. When I asked him to grab a paper he reached over and knocked the heater down. The entire chemistry lab went up in flames and Natsu suspended from school for a month. I was actually kinda funny. I didn't have to dissect a frog and we didn't have science for two months. We walked down the halls and Natsu spoke up. "So, Lucy? How long have you known Levy?"

"Oh… actually we just met today."

Natsu started at me like I just grew an extra head.

"Natsu, earth to Natsu." I said waving my hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry. It's just, you two seem like really close friends."

I pondered on this for a while before saying, "I hope we are good friends someday."

We reached history class and Natsu and I sat next to each other in the third row. Evergreen and Gray also had this class so we aren't all alone. The bell rang and our teacher walked into the classroom. Her name is Mrs. Marvell. She has dark blue hair like Wendy except her hair comes down to her shoulders. She also has big hazel eyes. She's a slender woman with rounded curves in her hips and chest. Wendy was my 'little buddy' and I was her 'big buddy' when we were growing up. Her family and my family were really close friends, well… at least until my mom died. But even after she did die I still went over to her house to have tea parties with her dolls. Right now Wendy is attending Magnolia Junior High. Seems like only yesterday I was in her shoes. Class felt like it went on _forever!_ All did was give us expectations and class rules. I already knew that Gajeel, Natsu and Gray would break at _least_ half of them. That's how each class went. Introductions and/or class rules and expectations.

~LUNCH TIME~

I sat down at a table with Lisanna, Juvia, Levy and Erza. All of the boys were at a different table because they think all us girls do is gossip and talk about boys and who's dating who. There just a bunch of sexist do**h-bags. "Lucy?" asked Lisanna. "Yea?" I replied. "Who's your friend?" She asked looking at Levy. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Levy this is Lisanna, Lisanna this is Levy."

"Nice to meet you." Said Levy with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Replied Lisanna.

We ate lunch and Levy and I began talking about a book we'd both recently read called _If I Stay._ We both loved it. We talked on and on until somebody called Levy's name. "LEVY!" someone shouted. I turned around and there were two boys. One was… well, fat with a brown… pony tail-thing. He had tan skin and had a large smile on his face. The other was in shape and had orange hair and pale skin. His hair was spiky and pulled back into a high ponytail. Levy turned around and looked at them. "Jet! Droy!" she shouted. Levy got up from her seat and ran to the boys, embracing them both. They laughed and talked together until lunch was over.

~Levy~

I was at the bookstore with Lucy after school. We each picked out a couple of books and then went to a circular table in the center of the store to read each book and to decide if we wanted to buy it or not. I was looking at a book called _Where She Went_ it looks pretty good. Well, it is the second book for _If I Stay._ I was pulled from my reading when Lucy spoke. "So, Levy… what do you think about everyone?" She asked, I put my book down and though for a while. "Uh… Well, Natsu seems really nice and fun but when he gets mad he gets mad. The same goes for Gray. And also, what the heck is wrong with Gray and stripping? Erza seems really intimidating but can be nice when she wants to. Juvia seems like she has some serious mental problems about obsessing over Gray. Gajeel seems annoying but he _looks_ like he can be nice." I smiled and Lucy leaned into my ear. "Don't get your hopes up with Gajeel and being _nice._ He can be a real jack-a** sometimes."

Really Lucy? I was getting my hopes up a little and then you just bring me down. "Excuse me." Said Lucy. She got up and went to the bathroom. I gathered up the books I was going to buy and took them to the cashier. "Hello Levy" Cameron said. I knew him because I was a regular customer here. I was one of my friends. Even though he was three years older than me. "Hi Cameron, I'd like to buy these please." I said. I placed the books on the counter and he scanned them. Before I could give him my credit card he spoke. "Can I interest you in our lastest book? We just got it today and I know you love to read. We only have one copy so when you're done can you return it?"

"I'll buy it. You know what they say, you can't judge a book by it's cover."

Cameron smiled at me and I took the book and the bag containing my other books. I sat down and Lucy came back. She leaned over my shoulder and looked at the book. "Your Story." Said Lucy. She read the title and I opened the cover. We read something that we'd never forget.

' _I was walking with Lucy to the bookstore after school. I had my backpack over my right shoulder and my wallet in my left. When we arrived at the bookstore I saw Cameron at the front desk. I waved to him and he waved back. Lucy and I grabbed some books and sat down at a table in the middle to decide which ones we want.'_


	2. Chapter 2 The Pit

**Chapter Two The Pit**

~Levy~

I started at the book in shock, not knowing what the heck was going on. "The he**?" said Lucy starring at the book. Everything about that phrase was true. Every little detail was perfect. How can this book know my life? This doesn't make any sense! After starring at the book for a while I noticed that it was shaking and then looked at my hands. "They're trembling?" I mumbled. Am I really that scared of a book? "Let me see that. Said Lucy taking the book from my hands. The cover of the book slammed shut and it looked like more pages appeared. Does the book end when you die? Am I gonna die before Lucy? So many thoughts and questions welled through my head that I almost didn't notice Lucy's face as red as blood. "Lucy? What does the book say?" I asked standing up next to her. "NOTHING!" she yelled slamming the cover down. "Shh!" yelled Cameron. He gave us a glare before returning to his work.

"We need to tell everybody else." Said Lucy putting the book down on the table. "Are you nuts? What if they spaz out." I said trying to sound reasonable. "Spaz?"

"A word I made up. It means to freak out."

"Oh, okay. I'm texting them."

"WHAT!"

"And… send."

"Take your books and leave!" Said Cameron across the room. He can be a nice person but if you make him mad or irritated then he gets mad. Fast. I grabbed my books and Lucy grabbed _Your Story._ "Why did you text them?" I asked. "Because they need to know. And plus, I only told them to meet us at The Pit."

"The Pit?"

"You'll see."

"Alright."

"Let's go to our cars. Just follow me."

"Okay."

Lucy lead me to a field with an old barn way outside of the city. Behind the barn on the edge of the field was a big dense forest. The leaves on the trees where numerous shades of yellow, orange and red and the brown bark gleamed in the sunlight from the shine of the sap leaking down the branches. I got out of my Honda and noticed a blue truck, red convertible and a light green bug. I turned my head and saw Lucy getting out of a Ford F1-50. She smiled and gestured for me to follow. I did as I was told and followed Lucy. I thought we were going to the barn but we passed it and headed right for the woods.

We stepped in the woods and I saw a slight clearing even though it was still all vegetation. Lucy walked first and I had to walk faster to keep up with her long strides. The thorns and twigs scraped my ankles and ripped my socks. Well, that goes that pair. I looked the forest around me. It was quite beautiful with different flowers, trees, and other plants to gaze upon. The leaves that have fallen from the trees above lie against the forest floor and crunch when I step on them. Fall has always been my favorite season. The crunching of the leaves and the cool breeze that blows in the morning and the afternoon. I also love how beautiful the trees and plants look with all of their lovely colours.

After a couple minutes of walking we came across a large mud puddle. Lucy walked through it with no problem. She only got the bottom of her flats wet. I decided to walk through the puddle as well but I didn't walk right where Lucy did and before I knew it my ankles and new shoes were covered with mud. "Well… that goes that pair." I mumbled. We walked on and the woods only became thicker and thicker. Lucy stopped walking and I noticed that we were at crossroads. One path had a lot of vegetation and the other was cleared up a bit. We went down the path that was cleared and there I saw a huge clearing with a fire pit on the middle and wooden chairs and tables surrounding it. There, I saw Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Juvia. "Wow, this place is incredible." I said with amazement.

"This is The Pit." Said Lucy gesturing towards the area. It was really pretty. There were even raised torches even they were here during the night. "How did you find this place?" I asked still taking in the scenery. "My grandfather used to own this farm and the forest with it. When he died he gave the land to me because my parents can be really irresponsible sometimes. One day I was just walking around the woods and I found this awesome clearing." said Gray. I nodded and looked around for Jellal. "Hey, where's Jellal?" I asked. "Oh! He has to work Mondays." Said Natsu. "Now… what's important?" Asked Gajeel, _clearly_ trying to get to the point. Lucy took out the book and showed it to everybody. "Now, you all are gonna think we're crazy but… it's the truth." Said Lucy.

We explained everything to them. We told them even about how Lucy was blushing like mad when she read a page of the book. Their faces were normal expressions but now their jaws are literally on the floor. "So, Luce? What was on the page?" Asked Natsu. "N-Nothing!" Said Lucy, her face turning red. "So far we know that when somebody else takes the book the amount of pages changes. I think that the book starts when you first hold it and it ends when you die." I said. Everybody nodded in response. "Can I see the book?" Asked Gajeel. I gave it to him and he opened it. "What did you find?" Gajeel and I said in unision. "I knew what you were going to say Shrimp." He said ruffling my hair. "LET ME SEE IT!" yelled Natsu snatching the book from Gajeel. "HEY! FLAME A**! GIVE IT BACK!" yelled Gajeel in response. The two continued to brawl about it and somehow Gray got involved.

"Knock it off you three." Said Erza. The three calmed down and bowed in apology. "We really shouldn't be reading this book." Said Erza. "Why?" asked Juvia. "Because if our future is set with this book then why change it? We are fine the way we are." Everyone just started at her. "I say we only use it to re-read the past. I mean if you read about your proposal then what excitement do you have?" Lucy said. "Can Juvia look and see if she marries Gray-sama?" said Juvia hugging Gray. "No." said Erza. "We can all take turns with it."

"Hold on!" I yelled. "I bought the book fair and square! Shouldn't I make the decisions about _my_ book!?"

Erza held the book right in front of me but when I was about to grab it, Gajeel took it and raised it above his head. "D*mn you Gajeel!" I yelled. I jumped up and reached as high as I could for my book but Gajeel is just too tall. "Ugh. You suck." I said crossing my arms in frustration. Gajeel lowered the book and I quickly grabbed it from his hands. "I think we should find out more about this book and why the heck it came to a small bookstore in Mongolia." I said. Everybody seemed to agree or they didn't have any objections. I nodded and held the book close to my chest incase anybody tried to grab it. I checked the time on my phone and saw that it was 8:45. "Oh! I have to get home." I said. I took off out of the woods and waved goodbye to everyone before following the same path that I had took before. I jumped into my Honda and drove off to my house. I have only 25 minutes until my curfew. My mom's gonna kill me!

~Lucy~

I sat down next to Natsu in one of the chairs and Juvia lit all the torches plus the fire pit. We all sat down in the chairs and chilled. It was nice to see my friends again and it was even nicer to meet Levy. "So, what do you all think of Levy?" I asked. "I'll tell you what she thinks of you."

"Okay. Levy seems really nice and she has a lot of intelligence. She's in my math class and she blew the class away with what she could do." Said Erza. "Levy seems like she's a real sweetie. Well, until she tries to take Juvia's Gray-sama!"

Everybody said almost the same thing about how she seems nice and Gajeel said that she just looks short. "Okay, so she said that Natsu seems really fun and nice but when he gets mad he gets… well… mad. The same goes for Gray. And also, she wonders what the heck is wrong with Gray and stripping? She thinks Erza seems really intimidating but can be nice when she wants to. Um… Juvia seems like she has some serious mental problems about obsessing over Gray. And that… Gajeel seems annoying but he _looks_ like he can be nice."

Everybody was speechless. I don't know if they were mad at Levy, shocked or disappointed. "Juvia doesn't have mental problems!" Juvia yelled in anger. "She's just trying to make Juvia look bad infront of Juvia's Gray-sama."

"She said the 'same goes for Gray.' How can she even compare me to that ice pr*ck? I'm way better." Said Natsu. Then Gray came over and knocked Natsu out of his seat. "No your not! I'm so much better than you!" yelled Gray. Oh man, this isn't going how I thought it would. "If she thinks I'm annoying then she's right." Said Gajeel leaning back in his chair. "At least he isn't getting out of ha-" But I couldn't finish because Gray had thrown Natsu into Gajeel and Gajeel had thrown him back and then it just became an all out brawl. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW! YOU'LL RUIN THE PIT!" yelled Erza. Everybody then raised to their chairs and sat down. Now that I think about it she was spot on about Erza and Gajeel. Well, except for the nice part.

We all left The Pit after an hour or two and went home. I showered and changed into my pajamas and went into my bedroom. I plopped down on my bed but I hit something hard. "Ow!" yelled something under the sheets. I lifted them up and there was Natsu with his russian blue, Happy. "Really Natsu?! This breaking in _has_ to stop!" I yelled at him. "I'm trying to go to sleep. Why are you so loud?" Asked Natsu covering his ears. "If you want to sleep why can't you do it in your own house?"

"Because, your bed is so cosy and mine is like a rock. My old man doesn't want to buy me a new one because he thinks I'm fine how I am."

"Ugh. Fine. You can sleep on the couch and if I wake up with you in my bed I'm going to call the cops for breaking and entering. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Natsu said with a smile. "But… I get your blanket!" He yelled snatching up my blanket and running away with it. "Natsu!" I yelled chasing after him. We chased each other around the house until I was out of breath and landed on the sofa. Natsu tackled me and started to tickle me. "Say it! Say it!" He yelled. "Ok*laughs*ay! Un*laughs*cle! Uncle! *laughs*" I said while being tickled. Natsu stopped but he was still in a tackled on me. I felt a blush crawl onto my face. "Natsu, why are you still on me?" I asked struggling to get up. "I'm gonna wait for you to fall asleep on the couch so that I can sleep in your bed."

"What? Was that your plan the entire time?"

"Yep!"

I grunted before _trying_ to get comfortable. And then I closed my eyes because I know I'll _never_ able to get Natsu off me. Then after a while I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Breakdown

**Chapter Three Breakdown**

~Levy~

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! It was five minutes until my curfew and I was going to get home in about 12 minutes. My mom is going to kill me! While I was driving a thought came to mind. Why didn't the book tell me about my time at The Pit? Why did it work for Gajeel but not for me? As I was thinking about these things I noticed I drifted off to the wrong side of the road. A car came and I quickly turned over to my side. But, I came over too quick. My car slid over to the side and rammed into a tree on the side of the road. My airbag went off and hit me. "Dang it!" I yelled. I pushed the airbag out of the way and climbed out of the car. My windshield was broken right open and the right side of my car was dented in from the tree.

I wasn't hurt, thank God, but I did have a couple scratches. I pulled out my phone and dialed my mom's number. "C'mon! Pick up!" I yelled. But, she never did. I tried three more times. She always answers unless she's asleep, her phone is off or she has lost her phone, which happens more often then it should. I then dialed Lucy's number. It took her a while, but she answered. "Hi Levy? Wassup?" she asked. "Lucy! I got in an accident and my car is destroyed." I said. Then as I was talking I felt a couple rain drops. Oh, great! Why does it always have to rain when somebody is outside? The same thing even happens in movies! What the heck?! "I can't really get out of my house right now so I'll call somebody to get you. Just tell me where you are." Said Lucy. "Okay. I'm at exit 46 between 43 and 8." I said. Lucy then hung up the phone and the rain became worse. This sucks. Why did this have to happen to me? C'mon! These kinds of things only happen in books and movies. I took cover in the back seat of my car because that part wasn't that damaged and I would be out of the rain, mostly. My feet were getting wet no matter how tight I hugged them to my knees. Why is it always my feet getting ruined today?

I waited in my car for about twenty minutes until somebody knocked on the window. I looked over and it was Gajeel. Why did Lucy send _him?_ I got out of my car and then got out into the rain. I looked over and saw that a tow-truck was there on the side of the road. Did Lucy also call a tow-truck? I looked up at Gajeel and I could tell he could see the confusion in my face. "My Uncle works at a tow company. Iron Tow." He said pointing towards the truck. I nodded while making an "o" shape with my mouth.

It took us 48 minutes but we hooked up my car to the truck and I hopped in the passenger seat. "Are you sure you can drive this thing?" I asked Gajeel. "Don't question me Small Fry." He said. "Ugh." I said annoyed at the nickname. Why did he always have to make fun of my height? Well, we've only known each other for a day but, still, he shouldn't make fun of me! "Where do you live?" asked Gajeel starting up the truck. "4478 Markway." I said.

"The apartment complex?"

"Yea."

Gajeel started to drive and the awkward silence was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. I have no clue what to say or how to start a conversation with this guy. "So… how'd ya crash?" Gajeel asked out of nowhere.

I told Gajeel about what I was thinking and how I had zoned out. He just broke out laughing. "WHAT?!" I asked throwing my arms into the air. "I-it's just *laugh* y-you're *laugh* so n-nerdy!" He said. I grew angry at his comment. I then noticed that we were at my place. Gajeel's laughs died down and he looked at me. "I'll drop your car off at the shop." He said. I just stared at him with a scowl on my face. "Whatcha waiting for Shr-" But he couldn't finish. Because I already slapped him across the face and walked out of the car.

When I got to the door to my apartment Gajeel was still there in the truck. He glared at me and removed his hand from his injured cheek, showing off a little red hand mark on his face. We looked at each other for a while before I blew a kiss to him and waved with an evil smirk spread across my delighted face. I walked inside before I could see his reaction. But, I kinda wish, I could've seen it.

~Lucy~

I was fast asleep on the couch with Natsu still on top of me. Then I heard a familiar tune. _Beep, Boo, Boo, Beep, Boo, Boo._ Crap! It's my phone. I reached and reached for the coffee table and Natsu's arm fell. He snored a little and I stayed still for a while because I didn't want to wake him up. I reached for my phone and then I finally got it. "YES!" I yelled. Then I remembered not to wake up Natsu. He rose and I slapped my forehead in stupidity.

Natsu was covering his ears and he sat up. "Lucy? Why do you have to be so loud?" He asked, stretching out the words with a moan. I just ignored him and looked at my phone. I clicked answer and put the phone to my ear. "Hey, Levy. Wassup?" I asked. "Lucy! I got in an accident and my car is destroyed." She said. Oh my god! Is she okay? Wait?! Why didn't she call 911? I looked over at Natsu going through my stuff and going to _my_ bed. Sorry Levy. "I can't really get out of my house right now so I'll call somebody to get you. Just tell me where you are." I said. "Okay. I'm at exit 46 between 43 and 8." She said. I hung up the phone and pulled out my contacts. I scrolled until I found the one I was looking for. I remember telling us that one of his family members works at a tow company. I texted him.

' _Gajeel! Can you get access to a tow truck?'_

He almost instantly responded.

' _Yea. Why?'_

' _Levy crashed her car.'_

' _...'_

' _GAJEEL!'_

' _Okay! Where is she?'_

' _Exit 46 between 43 and 8.'_

' _Okay. Wait! Why didn't she just call 911?'_

' _IDK'_

Then he never said anything back. I'm assuming he's going to get Levy. Well, I sure do hope so.

 **Hey, guys! So, how did you like this chapter? I know it's short but be ready for the next one, The Mark on His Eye. Until next week, my amazing readers! 3**


End file.
